


Shelter

by asimpleword



Series: The Preposterous Adventures of Puppy!Dean [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, puppy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is beginning to suspect that the dryer has turned into a clothes-devouring monster, because there are things he knows he put in it that have never made it back out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

Sam is beginning to suspect that the dryer has turned into a clothes-devouring monster, because there are things he knows he put in it that have never made it back out. His Stanford hoodie has unfortunately fallen victim, though he surmises that Dean may be at fault despite not seeing him wear it. The next to go are two of his v-neck shirts, the old ones almost too worn to be used anymore. He won't particularly miss them (he'll miss his hoodie, but he's not about to go asking for it), but it grates on him that he doesn't _know_ where they're going. Some of his - albeit few - good clothes might be next in line, and he'd really not prefer that. He'd like to keep his clothes, _thank you very much_.

So, when Sam stops losing clothes after that, that he can notice anyway, he figures the Great Clothes Fiasco of 2016 is over. He eventually forgets that it happened at all, and he's not racing to be the first one to the dryer in case it's someone else stealing his clothes rather than the dryer. Things return to normal, as normal as they can be with a brother who's currently half-dog. His life is too goddamn _weird,_ and this is coming from the guy who hunts monsters for a living _._

Things are windmilled into motion when Castiel wanders into the library, eyebrows drawn and mouth in a frustrated frown that Sam has begun to see less often as their lives wind down into something more manageable. Something more tame, he supposes. No apocalypse, no leviathan, no asshole angels, and Lucifer is no longer trying to ride Sam's ass. So, he's pretty okay with his life despite the monsters still running rampant across the states. Regular everyday werewolves and wendigos are much, much better than the muck he and Dean had been dragged through despite their kicking and screaming.

"You okay, Cas?" Sam asks carefully.

"Yes, I just . . . cannot find my coat . . ." Castiel admits, and Sam wonders how an angel manages to lose the coat that's one step from actually being glued to his back.

"Uh," Sam blinks, tries to come up with a viable response, "do you need some help?"

"No, that is alright. I suggest Gabriel may be behind this. I am missing several other garments, as well."

"Oh." Sam replies. The only reply he gets is a worn sigh.

It doesn't occur to him that Gabriel would have no reason to be stealing Cas' clothes.

\- - -

"Sam, you wouldn't happen to be taking my clothes, would you? Because I hate to break it to you, but your moose self would really not fit into my stuff."

"What?" Sam screws up his face as he tries to figure if he should be offended or not. "No."

Gabriel's suspicion then does kind of offend him, and Sam gives him what he hopes is a decent bitchface.

"What? Just had to make sure. My shit keeps disappearing and you're the only likely culprit, kiddo."

"I'm not stealing your stuff, Gabriel. Can't you just . . . snap it back to you or something?" Sam gestures vaguely with his hand.

"See, that would require me knowing where it's at. Can't take something if you don't know where it is."

Sam merely shrugs and tosses back the rest of his m&m's. Gabriel steals a few, and then pops away, presumably, to go hunt down his missing things. Sam thinks that maybe he should be a bit more helpful, but it's not like Gabriel can't snap himself up some new clothes. That and, he's got a case to work on. Helping Gabriel is the last thing on his list right now.

Two's a coincidence, three's a pattern.

\- - -

"So, what do you think? This sounds like your average werewolf, but the victims are all alive, if a little mangled." Sam makes a face at his laptop, pulls at his hair in frustration.

"Maybe they just really suck at being a werewolf." Dean says, but it's detatched, like he couldn't care less about the job they had to do. Both Sam and Castiel ignore his comment.

"I am not sure, this is strange." Castiel sets himself into a chair beside Sam, sparing a glance at Dean, who looks ready to twitch out his seat in his boredom. It's out of character for Dean to be so disinterested in a hunt, but Castiel takes it for the unusual situation Dean is stuck in at moment. It's definitely been taking it's toll on Dean, despite his insistance otherwise.

"Well, you two chuckleheads have fun. I'm gonna go hit the sack or something."

It's casual, but too much so. Castiel isn't the only one who picks up on the odd note in Dean's tone, like he's trying to go unnoticed. Sam looks to him, then at Dean's retreating back before shaking his head.

"He's probably in a mood. Best to just let him be."

Castiel nods, and that's the last they talk of Dean's behavior.

\- - -

Several hours later, when Sam and Castiel have now identified their monster of the week as a tulpa, it's Castiel who goes to find Dean.

"Dean? Are you awake?" Castiel peers his way into Dean's room, a frown marring his face when Dean isn't on the bed. He steps futher into the room, listens for a reply. He recieves none.

"Dean?"

There's a muffled thump, shuffling, and then a quiet snuff of air. Castiel's previous frown twitches its way into a bemused smile. He makes his way to the closet, and hesitantly tugs the door open. Dean is in a nest similar to the one he'd made out of Sam's clothes, but there's Castiel's coat, and the few items of clothing that Castiel had borrowed from Dean, and even Gabriel's missing things. In the middle is Dean, curled up small and, evidently _very_ unpleased with being disturbed. He squints - partly out of sensitivity to the light spilling into the closet, and partly because of his irritation - at Castiel, eyebrows drawn and ears pressed back. Dean huffs, obviously nettled, and sinks deeper into his nest. The soft growl of protest causes Castiel's amusement to grow. It's a clear demonstration that he doesn't plan on leaving soon. Castiel tries and fails not to find this as inordinately endearing as he does.

"Dean?" Castiel questions softly.

"G'way." Dean's instruction is muttered, speech cluttered with sleep enough that it just makes that swell of affection grow stronger. Castiel knows Dean well enough to push past the protest.

"I believe it would be best for you to sleep in your bed, Dean."

A hand emerges from the closet and swats lazily in Castiel's direction.

"Don't wanna."

Castiel gives the mountain of clothes and Dean a pointed glance. He touches a hand to the exposed skin of Dean's arm and, before he can protest, both of them are on the bed and Dean is comfortably under the covers. An irritated groan marks how Dean feels about this change, and he glares up at Castiel displeasedly.

"D'mmit Cas." Are the only words Dean growls out, makes to get up, but Castiel stops him with a hand on his arm.

"Dean." He says, stern, but his gentle smile betrays the order and reveals it as a plea more than anything. Dean can't help but do anything other than soften under that tone. He huffs again, but it's for appearances rather than actually being upset with Cas.

"Fine." Dean grouses, but Castiel is shifting to lay beside him, tucking in close, so he supposes he can forgive. He revels in the feel of Castiel's warmth folded into him like his own personal angelic heater. A hand brushes over the extra pair of ears on his head, and any lingering annoyance is leached away with the touch. Dean is sure if he were a bird he'd be preening.

"I will discuss our plans in the morning. Goodnight, my beloved."

"Night, Cas."

\- - -

Castiel knows Dean still sleeps in the closet when he needs a nap, or just to do something other dredge through the boring task of research (despite being good at it). But he no longer attempts to sleep in it overnight, at least until Castiel comes to drag him out and into his own bed. Then he curls into Castiel instead, warm and content and relaxed. 

Mostly, he's happy, and that's all that Castiel wants.

**Author's Note:**

> For thequietliar! Thank you for sending me that idea c: it was so much fun to write! I hope it's what you were looking for <3


End file.
